A computer system 10, as shown in FIG. 1, includes several components that are collectively used by a user to perform various functions such as, for example, preparing and generating a document with a word processor application. With the computer system 10, the user may input data to a computing portion 12 using peripheral devices such as a keyboard 14 or a mouse 16. Data may also be provided to the computing portion 12 using data storage media (e.g., a floppy disk or a CD-ROM (not shown)). The computing portion 12, using memory and other internal components, processes both internal data and data provided to the computing portion 12 by the user to generate data requested by the user. The generated data may be provided to the user via, for example, a display device 18 or a printer 20. The computing portion 12 of a computer system typically includes various components such as, for example, a power supply, disk drives, and the electrical circuitry required to perform the necessary and requested operations of the computer system.
As shown in FIG. 2, the computing portion 12 may contain a plurality of circuit boards 22, 24, 26, 28 (e.g., printed circuit boards (PCBs) or printed wiring boards (PWBs)) on which various circuit components are implemented. For example, a computing portion designed to have enhanced sound reproducing capabilities may have a circuit board dedicated to implementing circuitry that specifically operate to process data associated with the reproduction of sound.
In FIG. 2, the components of exemplary circuit board 22 are shown. A crystal oscillator 30 provides a reference of time to various integrated circuits (ICs) 32, 34, 36, 38, 40, 42 (e.g., application specific integrated circuits (ASICs), field-programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), microprocessors, logic gates) that are connected to the circuit board 22. The integrated circuits 32, 34, 36, 38, 40, 42 communicate with one another, i.e., pass data, using wires or traces of conductive material (e.g., copper (shown, but not labeled)) embedded in the circuit board 22.
In operation, an integrated circuit, such as those shown in FIG. 2, dissipates heat as a result of work performed by the integrated circuit. Energy that is needed by the integrated circuit for work is not consumed with 100% efficiency, thereby resulting in excess energy that is released, among other things, as heat. As integrated circuits become more dense (i.e., more transistors per unit area) and faster (i.e., higher operating frequencies), they generate more heat. As excessive heat is damaging to an integrated circuit both in terms of performance and component integrity, an important design consideration involves ensuring that heat dissipated by an integrated circuit is sufficiently drawn away from the integrated circuit, where the efficiency of drawing away heat from the integrated circuit is expressed in terms of what is referred to as the “heat transfer rate”.
“Heat sinks” are devices that are commonly used to cool integrated circuits.
FIG. 3 shows a heat sink 50 as used with an integrated circuit 52 housed in a package 54 atop a substrate 56. The heat sink 50 is made of a high thermal conductivity metal (e.g., copper or aluminum). A “high thermal conductivity metal” is one that allows heat to pass through it because it contains many free electrons.
A base of the heat sink 50 is secured over the integrated circuit 52 by, for example, a retention clip (not shown) or an adhesive or thermal interface material (shown, but not labeled). During operation of the integrated circuit 52, the temperature of the integrated circuit 52 increases due to increased particle movement resulting from a build-up of excess energy. The increased integrated circuit temperature results in an increase in the temperature of the package 54, and consequently, of the heat sink 50. The increased temperature of the heat sink 50 results in an increase in the temperature of the air around the heat sink 50, whereby the heated air rises and effectively draws heat away from the integrated circuit 52. This process is referred to as “convection”.
The removal of heat dissipated from an integrated circuit by a heat sink is dependent on numerous factors. For example, the thermal resistance of the package that houses the integrated circuit affects how much heat transfers from the integrated circuit to the heat sink. Also, the effectiveness of the adhesives between the integrated circuit and its package and the package and the heat sink affects how much heat transfers between these components. Moreover, the conductivity of the materials used in the package and the heat sink has a direct bearing on the amount of heat that is transferred away from the integrated circuit. The surface area of the heat sink is also important as more surface area results in more air being heated, thereby resulting in more heat being drawn away from the integrated circuit by the rising heated air.